


Icarus

by astrolily



Category: Loki/Thor - Fandom
Genre: Because Thor was too chicken shit to, But he's in pain, But it's the wrong way, Loki is not some weak ass bitch, Loki/Thanos - Freeform, Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M, Other, Thanos is a real piece of work, Thanos is gonna tame dat ass, Thanos knows how to deal with Loki, Thor is not some lovesick puppy in this one, and he hurts, bad ass tagging skills, dub-con, lol, sensible Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrolily/pseuds/astrolily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We keep holding on to the same dwindling thread, though we know there's no hope, no happy ending for us here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

We keep holding on to the same dwindling thread, though we know there's no hope, no happy ending for us here.

"We're fighting a losing battle Loki, I see that now..." Thor said at the foot of the bed, his arms on his knees and his blue eyes to the floor.

We'll eat each other alive until there's nothing left if we stay in each others arms. We'll perish, we'll die. We can't do 

this any longer. The fighting, the hitting, the biting, the punching- it never stops. We can't continue.

Loki looked up from his spot on the bed, his dark hair curtained bruised lips, and swollen cheeks, "What are you saying Thor?"

We're not over, we can't ever be over. Look at what we've been through, what we've overcome. I know I'm difficult, I know I 

say the harshest things, but I never mean them. I know I always throw the first hit, but I never mean to. I know I make you 

do things that fill you with regret, but y-you ca-

"I'm leaving."

The stone pavements crack and flowers whither and die. The world stops to stare and the deer sprints away in fright. It's an event, a spectacle, a show. 

It's an impact, and Loki feels the brunt of it. The heart finds a hard time beating, the mind shuts down for a second, only to be confused, constantly trying to find answers while synapses work in overdrive only to come out with nothing. Nothing. The only question is: Why?

It can't be true. This isn't real. Where are the cameras? Where are to amused onlookers? There's noone here, just us, in 

"The fuck you are," Loki says all too quietly, disbelieving, in shock. "You can't leave me...I f-fucking own you."

Thor slowly turns his head to him, stands and walks to the quivering man. They stare into each others eyes, blue eyes filled with sadness, green eyes filled with confusion. And they collide, and shatter as realization takes hold, as memories that will, from now on, always remain memories flash through their mind's eye.

Thor places a soft kiss on shocked parted lips and grabs his coat before walking to the door.

"I'll come for my stuff later," he says before he shuts the door behind him.

One of us has got to be the bigger person, and I know you'll never let me go even if you pretend to be the stronger person. So I'll be the stronger person. I know you Loki, I can see right through you. I can see that out of the two of us, you've got the bigger heart. Out of the two of us, you love harder and that's why you'll hurt harder. But I can't let us go on Loki. You're wild, you're out of control, I can't control you. And I don't want to, because it's who you are, and I love who you are. But, it's destroying us in the process. I'm sorry.

 

Loki stays seated at his place on the bed all the way into the night. Staring, wondering, disbelieving. He calls Thor 42 times without an answer.

He finally cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> May I also mention that English is not my first language D:


End file.
